


Heartbeat

by ThatTurtle



Series: TCW Vignettes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Boy's Love, Fluff, Foe Yay, Heartbeat, M/M, Original Slash, Side Story, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolves, auscultation kink, original slash fiction, they're not usually this sweet, they're usually more vitriolic, vampire, vampire slash, vampire x werewolf, vampire/werewolf, werewolf slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/ThatTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire and a werewolf have a fluffy moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

Alucard leaned against Rien.

 

“What are you doing?” The werewolf asked, more startled than angry.

The albino smiled lightly. His eyes closed as he rested his head against the smaller man’s chest. “Your heart is beating quite hard.” The brunet shifted slightly beneath him.

“Are you frightened, puppy?”

“Is this gonna turn out to be another fetish? Dominance/submission, sadism, bloodplay… for a ‘respectable and dignified’ prince you sure are a kinky bastard…” The dark haired one quipped.

The taller man ignored the pyro’s insult. The aristocrat leaned over him, two fingertips resting directly over his heart.

 

The vampire was fascinated. He heard the rapid pulsing and felt fluttering on the other side of ‘paper thin skin’.

“Your kind really is fragile.” He could feel the lean muscles and sturdy but still easily shattered bones beneath the somewhat pale skin. He ran his long fingers from the boy’s ribs to his hips then back again. The werewolf squirmed at the large cold hands gently squeezing the muscles in his sides.

Alucard left it ambiguous as to whether ‘your kind’ referred to humans or werewolves.

“Don’t you have a pulse?” Kurosaki rolled his eyes.

“Mmmm…technically, barely.” The albino murmured with his head resting on the younger man again.”But I doubt even you could hear it.” The prince mused quietly.

”What, do you have something Lovecraftian in your ribs? Like a cluster of dammed souls crying in agony?” Rien taunted. Alucard propped himself up and opened his mouth with an annoyed hiss. He bared his fangs at the werewolf.

“Yes, yes, your fangs are incredibly threatening. Dude, I still have bitemarks from last time. Show some self-control sometimes, will ya? The others are gonna think these are hickeys, not bitemarks from letting you leech off me.” The pyro complained, tugging at his shirt collar to expose the fading bruises. The vampire barely managed to keep a straight face and not laugh himself off the bed.

“Not funny.” Kuro frowned.

“Considering some of your reactions, is calling them ‘love bites’ really inaccurate?” Alucard asked innocently.

“Ugh… why did you have to bring that up?” The brunet groaned, covering his face with both hands in an attempt to hide the blush steadily spreading over his cheeks. “Freakin’ perverted vampire…” Rien muttered.

“You’re so cute when you blush~” The aristocrat smirked cheerfully.

 

The werewolf lowered his hands. “I am not cute. I’m a wreck.” He practically snarled. The vampire gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

“You’re like an angry stray puppy. You don’t realize you’re harmless and that makes you even more adorable.” Alucard grinned, happily cuddling the brunet. 

 

“Yeah, or you’re the oblivious little kid who wants Cujo for a friend.” Kurosaki sighed. “Whatever. Just… shut up and lemme sleep. Please.”

Alucard contentedly pulled his “puppy” closer. “Good night.” He yawned, even though the clock on the wall said it was 4 in the afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my deviantART and later posted to tumblr as well. Alucard Drac and Rien Kurosaki are two main characters in a story I've been working on for a while. Comments/Feedback are appreciated. 
> 
> The other vignettes about these two are decidedly darker and less fluffy.


End file.
